Recommissioning of Number one
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Nigel Uno has been decommissiond from the KND for years now. But trouble is back. Grandfather has been recommissiond and is now reaking havok on the world. the only one who can stop him is the legandary number one.


I don't own the KND.

**Chapter one: The end of a legend**

Nigel Uno walked down the hall of the Kids Next Door moon base. He was on his way to the conference room to hear a report about father and the delightful children from down the lane. Even though he was inside the moon base his mind was off in space.

You see Nigel Uno also know was number One of the Kids next door was the oldest of his team. He had joined the KND a year before the rest which meant he would be decommissioned before his friends. As a matter a fact he was going to be the very next day. That's right Nigel Uno turned thirteen tomorrow. He knew this would be his last mission and he planned to make he most of it.

Number one approached the metal doors with the letter KND spray painted on them. He took and deep breath then proceeded into the room. Other agents had gathered around the table and everyone had been waiting for his arrival.

"Good morning" Number One said in a monotone voice

"Good Morning" the crowd chorused

Nigel sat down at the head of the table and looked at the other people in the room. He took a deep breath and began.

"Ok as you all know father is on one of his destroy all kids and take over the world kicks. According to our sources father has built a machine that will turn all kids into suite wearing, paperwork fileing, broccoli eating adults!"

The crowd around the table was shocked and disturbed. Nigel shook his head and continued.

"So anyways I plan to lead my team into father's house and destroy the device. All I want is level 4 weapons and equipment."

"Approved"

"Good" With that Number One stood up and began to leave the room. Right before he left the room he turned to the group and smiled.

"Before I go I just wanted to say that is has been a privilege and an honor to have worked with all of you. Thank you." Then he turned and left the room

**_A few hours later_**

The team from sector V sat in the conference room in their tree house after having destroyed fathers invention. Well most of them where. The only one missing was number one, who was in his room packing. He knew that tomorrow was his final day as Number One of the Kids Next Door. He picked up a small framed photo of him and his friends. They were all happy and smiling. They had to be about six or seven and had just completed their first mission. Hoagie had made some device that wasn't given a name and it took the groups picture. Then it made a copy of the picture for each person.

Nigel sighed as he remembered the old days when life was simpler. He put the picture into the last box and taped it shut. Then he put it on the stack with the rest of the boxes. He asked the rest of the team to bring them into his house for him. With one last look at his old room he went out to the docking bay to meet the new leader for his team.

After about 20 minutes a ship appeared. It slowly entered through the

doors and landed in front of the bald young tween.

The doors of the ship opened and out stepped a young boy about ten or eleven. He walked up to Number One and saluted.

"Number 8 reporting for duty sir" the young boy stated

Nigel saluted back and said "Very good number 8. Follow me and I'll introduce you to the team."

With that he led Number 8 to the conference room were the rest of the team was waiting. The walked through the door and saw Number 4 and Number 2 playing a video game, Number 5 reading a book and Number 3 playing with her rainbow Monkeys. They all turned their heads to see who was at the door. They saw there fearless leader standing in the doorway with a boy no one recognized.

"Team this is Number 8. He is taking my place"

The team looked less then enthusiastic about there new leader. You could feel the tension in the air between the team and the new comer. Nigel took a deep breath and turned to Number 8.

"Give me a second with my team please."

"Sure I'll give you a minute with MY team" the boy said emphasizing the word 'my' before he left the room.

"Ok what's up guys?" the bald leader asked, tapping his foot in impatiens. No one responded. "Well?"

Number 5 rose from her seat and looked at her leader. Her face was scrunched up and Nigel could tell she was upset.

"You just don't get it do you Nigel? Maybe we don't want a new leader. Maybe…"

Number 3 stood up and cut off Number 5 "Maybe we want you to stay" tears were welling up in her eyes and she was on the verge of letting them flow. Nigel was taken aback but this out burst of emotion. Number 4 stood up and wrapped his arms around his secret crush. Number 2 also stood up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Nigel didn't know what to say. He had never known this about his team. They didn't want him to leave.

"Listen guys. You think I want to leave? I don't. I wish I could be your leader forever but I can't. You all know I turn thirteen tomorrow. You all know the rules. Once an operative turns thirteen they are decommissioned and all memories of the KND are erased. I'm sorry that this is so hard on you but when you all joined this team you knew that I would be decommissioned before any of you. I'm really sorry."

The team looked at there leader then ran over and gave him a hug. Even Wally and Hoagie hugged their leader. Right now there reputations didn't matter. They were more concerned over the fact that there were losing there leader. Nigel smiled and hugged his friends back.

Their intimate moment was interrupted when Number 8 walked back into the room.

"What the heck are you doing to my team!" screamed the new leader. The team broke apart and Nigel turned to number 8.

"Excuse me but this is not and will not be your team until after my decommission ceremony tomorrow. I still have the ability to pull you from this post!"

"You can't do that my brother is one of the lead tactical generals of the KND. He has more power then you can ever imagine!"

"You fool! I have good friends in very high places. Also did you forget that I am an E.K.N.D.O? (A/N Elite Kids Next Door Operative) and therefore have the power to pull you."

Nigel turned and started off towards the KND weapons room. Once he was out of ear shot Number 8 mumbled darkly.

"I'll get you yet Uno. I'll get you"

**The next day at the KND moon base**

Nigel Uno walked out onto the big wooden stage and up to the podium. He turned to the crowd and cleared his throat.

"My fellow Kids next door operatives. As of this day I turn thirteen years old. As per the rules of the Kids next door I am to be decommissioned and set into the adult world. I cannot promise that I will not become one of the teen ninjas that we have fought so hard against but one this is for sure. I have nothing against the KND and therefore shall not become an enemy to it. I wish I could remember you all after my decommission but the truth is I will not. I just hope that those who have come in contact with my team will write a history about what has happened.

I just wish to thank you all for the wonderful experiences we have and hope that the KND will continue to fight adults ternary.

On a final note I wish to revoke the leadership position from Number 8 and give it to Number 5. Congratulations" With that he walked off the stage and down the stairs. The entire room stood up and clapped as the legendary number one left the room.


End file.
